mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
RTL Télé Lëtzebuerg
RTL Télé Lëtzebuerg is Luxembourgian commercial television network owned by RTL Group. The channel broadcasts news, talk-shows, entertainment, game-shows, lifestyle, children's, sports programmings. History The small television market in Luxembourg led to a unique system in Europe: Luxembourg was the only country in the world in which television stations were operated in both the PAL and SECAM formats. Originally, both channels carried the same signal, Télé Luxembourg. Later, the signals were split in the two independent stations RTL TVI (PAL, system G, on channel 27, the "i" stand for independent), targeting the French-speaking part of Belgium and RTL Télévision (SECAM, system L, on channel 21), targeting France. Both stations initially continued to carry a lot of the same programming, with regards to foreign series and movies, but produced news and game shows for their target audience. As restrictions on operating commercial television stations in Europe were relaxed in the mid-1980s, RTL TVI moved entirely to Brussels, while the popularity of RTL Télévision was somewhat diminished by the success of M6. RTL Télévision was renamed RTL 9 and, even though its original terrestrial frequency in Luxembourg remains, it is now primarily a cable station for France. In 1984, German language RTL plus (now RTL) was added on channel E7 (PAL-B). All these stations carried a program in Luxembourgish, called Hei Elei, Kuck Elei. The main purpose was to show these stations were essentially broadcasters from Luxembourg and not aiming to be commercial stations in Belgium, France and Germany. When the stations were licensed in their intended broadcasting regions, this program was dropped. Today, RTL Télé Lëtzebuerg carries entertainment, magazine and news in Luxembourgish. Outside broadcasting hours, a live camera from the radio studio is broadcast, along with text news and traffic cameras. Programs from RTL Shop in German are broadcast a few hours a day, mostly in the morning. For a few years the station's only competitor was Tango TV, operated by Tele 2 from 2002 to 2007. Its main competitors in 2012 are Eldo TV and Den Oppener Kanal (.dok). All other TV stations in Luxembourg only broadcast on a local level (Nordliicht TV in the north or Uelzecht Kanal in the south of the country). RTL also has a second channel, Den 2. RTL, with mostly reruns and live sports programmes. Programmings Information * De Journal * RTL Express * Journal Spezial * Météo * M''é''téoflash * De Magazin * 5 Minutes * Kloertext * RTL Today * Kapital * Finanzwoch * Cyclissem News * Lëtzebuerger am Ausland * RTL Spezial Talk Shows * Live! Planet People Knowledge * Pisa de Wëssensmagazin * Wëllt Lëtzebuerg * Artbox * Kultur Agenda * Rout Wäiss Gro * No Art on Air Entertainment * Déi 3 vum Bierg * Et wor emol... zu Lëtzebuerg * Automag * Succes Story * Den Hoppen Théid * Review * Hei Elei Retro Lifestyle * Anne's Kitchen * Post Connect * Mmmh! Summerkichen * Mäi Klenge Restaurant doheem Game shows * Reckspigel * Piccobello * Famillen Duell Sports * RTL Sport * Goal * Rebound * UEFA Champions League * RTL Sport Spezial Children's * TirliTivi Planet Kids Logos Tele Luxembourg (1955-1960).png|First logo (1955-1960) Tele Luxembourg (1960-1972).png|Second logo (1960-1972) RTL Tele Luxembourg (1972-1982).png|Third logo (1972-1982) RTL Télévision (1982-1987).png|Fourth logo (1982-1987) RTL Télévision (1987-1991).png|Fifth logo (1987-1991) RTL Hei Elei (1991-2001).png|Sixth logo (1991-2001) RTL Tele Letzebuerg (2001-2009).png|Seventh logo (2001-2009) RTL (2009-.n.v.).png|Eighth logo (2009-2012) RTL Tele Letzebuerg.png|Ninth logo (2012-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Luxembourg Category:RTL Group Category:Launched in 1955 Category:Luxembourg Category:Bertelsmann